


Give Me A hand?

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Fetish, M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt delayed gratification on Kinkbingo, kink hand/foot fetish for Glam bingo and #7 hands for lover100. Adam watches Tommy on a guitar special on MTV while he waits for Tommy to get home. He loves watching Tommy's hands when he plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Mainly porn.

He thinks he's probably more excited about Tommy being on MTV in a program about Fender guitars than Tommy is, at least Tommy's Mom is worse than he is. Tommy's not even at home to watch it. He's at practice with Ravi and Isaac, so Adam is taping it while he watches it. He's always liked to listen to Tommy play, guitar and bass guitar, but what he likes the most is Tommy's hands. He can't keep his eyes off of them when Tommy plays, he really has a thing for Tommy's hands. So it's not that surprising when he finds himself half hard while he watches Tommy show the interviewer different rifts. He's playing something bluesy and it makes Adam's mouth feel a little dry. He's palming himself through his pajama pants before he even realized his hand had moved.

　

This isn't creepy, it's not like he's jerking off to some stranger on the TV, getting turned on by just any hands. Those are Tommy's hands, his boyfriend’s hands. Adam knows how those strong hands feel on his body, callused fingers running over his skin, wrapped around his cock. He slips his hand into his pants, it's not as good as Tommy's but he can pretend. He starts stroking himself as he watches Tommy play, as captivated watching Tommy's hands on his TV as he is when Tommy is right in front of him playing. If Tommy was here, Adam would be begging him to put down the guitar and do something, to touch him. But Tommy isn't even due home yet. He jerks himself slowly, keeping the pleasure going, but not aiming for gratification. He wants Tommy to finish him, wants Tommy's gorgeous hands and pretty fingers on his cock.

　

He keeps watching the guitar program, which he is renaming as the hand porn show, because the camera man keeps doing all these close ups of Tommy's hands and if he's not careful, he's going to come just from the loose grip around his cock and the sight of Tommy's hands. He can't get over how hot Tommy's hands get him. He's always had a bit of a thing for hands, but he's never dated a guitarist before and they, he is sure, have the best fucking hands ever. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock, grip tight to hold off his orgasm. He's been torturing himself with light touches for over an hour and there’s still half an hour to go, with adverts, but still, the sight of Tommy's hands on the big screen might send him over the edge before he's ready if he's not careful. He feels like he's watching porn, porn specified to his very own kinks, with the perfect man for him. He is so in love with Tommy and Tommy loves him back, enough that he doesn't seem to care that Adam has a fetish for his hands. He wonders what Tommy would do or think if he knew Adam was sat here, jerking off over Tommy's hands, but waiting to come, because he wants Tommy to be here when he does, to be the one who finishes Adam off. 

　

He somehow makes it through the rest of the program, thinks about maybe going to get a cock ring, to slow things down. He's debating getting up to go get it when he hears a key in the lock. He jumps to his feet, his hand still on his dick.He's on Tommy the second Tommy shuts the door behind him, wrapping his arms around Tommy and pressing Tommy against the door so he can kiss him, sucking Tommy's tongue into his mouth.

　

"I watched the show, with the guitars and your hands." Adam moans into the kiss.

　

"I was right, you do have a hand fetish." Tommy grins, licking his lips and then he kisses Adam, who has to break it off with a groan.

　

"I've been jerking off for over an hour. I'm sorry to just attack you in the hall, but my dick feels like it's going to fall off." Adam moans.

　

"I really, really don't mind attacks like this. Over an hour? Without coming, all just because of my hands?" Tommy asks, voice husky. 

　

"Love your hands, waited for you." Adam pants and then Tommy's lips are on his neck and his hand is sliding into Adam's pajama pants, replacing Adam's. Grip firm, he starts stroking Adam from his position, pinned to the door. Tommy's hand feels so much better than his own, it feels perfect. So perfect that he's really not going to last. He's been on the edge for so long, just from watching Tommy's hands on the TV screen and now he has the real thing wrapped around his cock. He couldn't hold off any longer even if he tried. He clutches at Tommy's body, his knees feeling weak already as he gets closer and closer with every touch of Tommy's hand. 

　

"Gonna come." Adam pants and Tommy just speeds up his hand, grip just tight enough, fingers rubbing over the head of his cock and his mouth sucking bruises into his neck and before he knows what has hit him, he's coming, spilling over one of the hands he loves so much and he's been waiting for it for so long and now it feels like it's going on forever. Tommy's lips press against his, kissing him as his body shudders with aftershocks. 

　

"Bedroom?" Tommy suggests and not feeling like he can speak yet, Adam nods. They clean up in the bathroom and then head to bed. Tommy strips out of his clothes, clearly tired from rehearsal and it's clear they won't be doing anything else for a while, just sleeping, but Adam is happy to wait. When it comes to Tommy, he would wait for forever if he had to.

　

The End.


End file.
